How Came To Marry A Mafoy?
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Well this really is what the title says how one girl came to be marrying a Malfoy


_Hello to all of you reading this... I hope that this is will enjoyed by all. I would like to thank anyone who reviews this in advance and i would also like to thank Dani A.K.A PoisonCrue as you were the one that set me this challenge. The challenge being an odd couple tied in with the idea of a marriage law. Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had to get married tomorrow to the one and only Draco Malfoy, due this stupid marriage law that they had just put into action. In this law it said that all Pureblood wizards had to marry a half-blood or muggleborn on, or after their seventeenth birthday. I guess you probably want to know how it came about that I was to be marrying Draco, so here it is:

I was walking down the halls of Hogwarts with Ginny and Hermione. It was our last year of Hogwarts. Hermione had returned back to Hogwarts so she would be able to complete her magical education and Ginny and I were to be completing our seventh year.

While we were walking down the hall Hermione was going on about how stupid this new law was going to be and Ginny who was walking next to her was agreeing with everything she said. I don't know why they are going on about it though because they would be able to marry the guys they are dating after all Ginny is a Pureblood and Harry is half blood and Hermione is muggleborn and Ron is Pureblood. I though would not be able to marry or even be with the the guy I wanted to as I was a half-blood and so was he. We knew that we never be able to be together because of this law and neither of use wanted to break it as it would most probably land use with huge fines and maybe a stretch of time in Azkaban.

We were still walking down the corridor when I heard my name being called out "Luna"

I turned around to see who it was. There stood at the end of the hallway was the Dean Thomas. He walked down the hall towards me. When he reached the three of use he said to me "We need to talk"

I knew what was coming next when I heard those words. I had been preparing myself for this for a while "We need to break up" were the words that came from his mouth

I wanted to protest against it but the word that came from my mouth were "I think so to"

"We can still be friends" he said to me with a sad smile

"Totally" I reply. Dean turned his back from me and walked away

When he walked away from me my heart was breaking. The only guy I had ever loved was breaking up with me. I thought that I would be able to handle it but I couldn't. So before Ginny and Hermione could say anything I to me I ran. I had to go somewhere where I knew they couldn't follow me. I ran back to my common room. I let myself in and went straight up to my dormitory where I cried my eyes out.

I had ended up falling asleep. When I woke it was pretty late and I heard tapping at the window. I moved over to the window and opened it. In threw the window flew a beautiful Eagle Owl, attached to it's leg was a letter_. _I removed the letter from the owl and read it

_Dear Luna Lovegood,_

_I am writing to tell that threw the latest law passed by the ministry you will be expected to marry someone when you become of age. We have already made a match for you and you will to be marrying Draco Malfoy. _

On reading the words Draco Malfoy I dropped the letter. I couldn't even finish reading the letter. I whispered "Malfoy" After that I shook my head and then put the letter on the side. _This is all a dream _I thought returning to my bed. I fell asleep straight away.

When I woke the next morning I didn't even check to see that if the letter was still on the side. I climbed out of bed and got ready for my day of lessons.

I wondered down to the Great hall so I could meet up with Hermione and Ginny and have breakfast. I was about to enter the hall when I heard a voice from behind me "Hey Lovegood" I stopped rooted to the floor. When I didn't turn I felt someone put their arms around my waist and whisper into my ear "Or should I say Malfoy"

I turned around in Draco's arms "What are you doing?" I ask him

"Getting used to the person I will be getting married to" Draco replied

I shake my head and say "No"

"Why not Luna?" Draco said

"This is all a dream" I tell him pulling away

"It's not a dream" Draco replied. When he said this I knew that he was telling the truth.

I gave a smile. I had liked him for a little while even though I had been with Dean and that I loved him. _This might not be such a bad thing _I thought. After all since the end of the war he had been a lot quieter and thought about his actions a lot more. I guess that war changed him. It changed everyone though.

I jumped when I heard Ginny call out to me "What the hell are you doing with Ferret?"

"It's none of your business Weaslbee" Draco said. I guess that was something the war did not change Ginny still disliked Draco and Draco still disliked Ginny

"It is my business when it has something to do with me friend" Ginny said

Draco slipped his arms around my waist "Luna, why are you letting him do that?" Hermione said. She had been a little behind Ginny

"Do what?" I reply putting my hands over the top of his

"Touch you" Hermione replied

"Aren't I allowed to touch my fiancé" Draco said

"Your what" Ginny and Hermione said in unison

"My fiancé" Draco repeated

"Since when" Hermione said

"Actually yeah since when" I say turning around a looking at Draco.

"Since that letter you got last night" Draco replied letting go of Luna

"Oh yeah" I say remembering the letter

"I wanted to do this a little better" Draco said pulling something out of his pocket and getting down on one knee "I know that this only because of the marriage law that has come into effect but there is something in me that wants to actually say this to you. Luna Lovegood will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"You know I have no choice in the matter so you know the answer" I say to him

"So" Draco said looking up to me

"Yes" I tell him. Draco puts the ring from in the box he was holding on my finger and kisses my hand. I give him a smile and look around to see a shocked Hermione and Ginny

So that is how come I am getting married to Draco Malfoy tomorrow "Luna you need to get some sleep" Ginny told me

"Alright. So do you though" I reply. Ginny might not be happy about who I was marrying but she was still happy for me and was going to be my maid of honour while Hermione was one of my bridesmaids

"I know" Ginny replied to me


End file.
